


Muckbang

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Feeding Kink, Sticky, Vaginal Fingering, Webcams, drunk masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Rung tells Swerve to try to open and up and communicate more to keep himself from falling back into bad habits. Swerve takes it a little too far. Mutual eating shows aren't meant to go like this....are they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So asked for some promps and got some back this is what happened. Hope you like it. Mind errors this is unbettaed.

Swerve sat in his small hab-suite adjusting all of the furniture and cameras for the night's stream. The idea of it all still felt so silly as he stared down one of the small video cameras Rewind had picked up for him on their last touch down to refuel, nothing fancy since the planet’s tech wasn’t that advanced but it still hooked up to the ships systems to stream and it still had pretty good resolution. Who was really gonna wanna watch him sit and drink the new cocktails and drinks he’d come up with anyway? Nobody that’s who. No one wanted to watch another slagger drink when they could just be drinking themselves it was just plain common sense. So….maybe Rung was right. This way he could just talk and talk and have the feeling like it was going somewhere without the actual fear of other mechs interacting with him and making it weird. It was just….venting. Doing something he would be doing anyway just like kind of with someone else that he couldn’t see or talk to. Oh Primus that sounded so sad. Maybe there would be at least a few mechs watching? That would be okay. He was only doing this to help get the word out on the new drinks available anyway and the bar patrons always loved new drinks. It’d be simple and informative with maybe a few jokes thrown in for good measure.

Picking up one of the bright bottles of energex Swerve swirled the bottle so the liquid inside would do the same, creating a small whirlpool. He had about thirty new drinks to test out and some of them involved jet grade and even astro grade liquor, even doing shots of them would get him blitzed pretty quickly. Drinking them wouldn’t be a problem but the thought of blacking out on camera was. He hadn’t partied that hard since getting on the ship and he really didn’t want any mech to see that side of him. Maybe he could ask Cyclonus for help, the prickly slagger had been drinking since the dawn of Cybertron and could down anything with a straight face so surely he wouldn’t mind a few small taste tests. If only the mech wasn’t so lifeless most of the time. He wanted to give the two or three mechs watching real reviews that weren’t just “Yes this is passable to imbibe.” or “No.”

Swerve sighed, guess it really was gonna just have to be him. He’d just barely liquor those up. Speaking of the purple devil there was a sudden knock at the door and as Swerve skipped over to press the access button a mass of “not Con” filled the space holding a rather large box of something. Swerve quickly stepped back to let the other mech into the room. “Heya what in the world is all this for?”

Cyclonus set his box down on the low table next to most of Swerve’s other mixers. “You. You said you wanted more things to serve at the bar so I recreated a few old trea-” Cylclonus grimaced at himself for almost uttering the cutesy word. “- more solid sustenance items that I remember getting back in the day. Tailgate helped me refine them for modern pallets. Nautica and Skids also created a few Camien snacks for you. Candy, jelly things. Whipped cellulose and energon. Sweet things. No nutritional value at all but perfectly consumable and according to Tailgate delicious. I did enjoy the crunchy ones but they stick to the denta.”

“Oh yeah…” Swerve rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Cyclonus was always a good listener on any day but it was still a bit strange to have mechs actually doing something about the things he asked. “Why today though. I don’t think I told anyone about….this.” Swerve waved his servo over the space embarrassed now, if even Nautica and Skids knew about his little stream who else might know?

“You told Rewind when he asked you how your camera was working. So he told me and Tailgate. I mentioned something to Skids and he must have asked Nautica. I thought this was for your customers. I thought you wanted mechs to know. Did you not want others to know?”

“I-” Swerve froze under the other mechs glare. Cyclonus was so intense in his concern. “Well no not exactly I wanted mechs to watch just I- I mean I put a poster up in the bar but I didn’t think anyone would read it and-” The taller mech put a gentle servo on the mini’s shoulder. He could feel Swerve’s field start to prickle and tighten with nerves.

“I doubt many others know. Just those who care about the bar and you, so you have nothing to worry about. This is still yours Swerve. If you have to don’t stream it at all. Just film it and put it out later if you want others to have the information. No one will think less of you for it.”

“Heh. I know big guy it’s just...doing it you know.”

“I do not but that doesn’t matter. It is your struggle and it is real and I know you can overcome it.”

Swerve tried not to look away, he knew Cyclonus hated that but he did dim his visor a bit to keep himself from shaking. “It’s just turning on a camera and drinking some fuel. Talking to nobody right?”

“Technically yes, but once it is done do not forget to remind yourself how much you overcame to complete the task.”

“Will do. Will uh….you be watching?” Swerve shuffled his peds a bit as he tried to keep his gaze even. He really didn’t know what he wanted the answer to be.

“For a bit. I’ll try my best but I have other obligations tonight so you will just have to surprise me with a few new drinks next time I come in. Tailgate will be but only luck will keep him awake for long. Baking took a lot out of him.”

“Oh cool, cool. Well...if I’m doing this live it’s now or never so I better finish getting things set up.”

“Do you need help with the hardware?”

“No, nah. Nothing like that. Everything else is computer and internal stuff. The camera is already synced.” Cyclonus gave the mini a look like he barely knew what any of that meant.

“Alright then.” The other mech left without another word but Swerve was used to Cyclonus’ abrupt exits. He relaxed with a sigh and slumped onto the edge of his berth for a moment. Venting slowly he looked over into the box at the trays of treats the other mech had brought. It was easy to tell whose was whose. Nautica’s fancy candies and sweets were brightly colored with dyes and smelled of crystals while Cyclonus’ were either the standard pale blue and pink neon just sparkling and flecked with other minerals. They both looked delicious and oh so tempting. Primus there was a lot of stuff though. Good thing he’d decided not to fuel up today. Oh well it was now or never.

Turning the camera on Swerve felt his spark start to pound. He still had time to make everything private, still had the option to load it to Rewind’s personal servers instead of the ships hub, still….no. That would just be another ten steps he’d have to get himself to do. He’d already turned on the camera. Now all he had to do was sit down and start the show. Returning to the floor Swerve got comfortable and retreated to his systems. Rung had told him to only do this if he was comfortable and while...he wasn’t what was left of the vain part of him really wanted it. So he opened a public communication feed. Now if any of the mechs watching had questions they could ask them and he could answer. Not that anyone would but….they might.

Taking a deep breath Swerve smiled for what felt like too long a time and quickly started his spiel, telling the invisible audience about the chat frequency and the point of the show in general before quickly going into the drinks. He tried to keep his pace calm and even but not even ten minutes had passed and he’d already had five drinks prepared and sitting in front of him. He’d been busy going through the process of making another when a ding in the back of his processor alerted him to a message.

_‘Slow down.’_

Swerve laughed nervously. He really hadn’t expected anyone to answer but luckily it was just Cyclonus. Tailgate’s DFN immediately popping up afterwards. _‘Yeah! I didn’t catch a word Swerve!”_

Swerve tried not to blush as he looked at the beverages in front of him. “Heh~ Well don’t worry too much about it. I’m the one making the drinks you guys b-b-but I’ll go back over what’s in them when I’m drinking ‘em okay?” Tailgate’s reply pinged but it was quickly followed by about a dozen other replies from numbers he’d never seen. The sound droned in the back of his processor so he quickly turned it off. Mostly it was mechs asking what this was for so Swerve repeated himself. “Alright guys, alright you get the gist now. New drinks for all and I’m just gonna drink and tell you how they taste and what’s in them and well….I guess you can fuel up with me if you want. First uhh….how ‘bout I tell you about the new snacks you might see on the menu. Cyclonus and Nautica made these for me to try so yeah let’s eat something before we drink I guess.” Swerve couldn’t hear the pings anymore but there was still a faint jolt to his circuits every time he got a message and boy were mechs chatting now. He didn’t look, didn’t want to just yet since he new there were new bots watching. He just wanted to ignore everything for a moment.

Nautica had left a cute list of everything she and Skids had made so Swerve could tell others so he fumbled around on her tray for something to eat. “So heh- First thing we have are these…” Blunt servos picked at what felt like a glossy hard treat but as Swerve grabbed it he almost crushed it. This must have been the thing Cyclonus liked. Trying to still his shaking plates as much as he could Swerve bit into the treat and tried to forget about everything else. Cyclonus was right, it was good. Crunchy and oddly chewy at the same time it was sweet but not cloyingly so. The crystal powder giving it a really floral flavor that Swerve never had before. “Moonstone drops I think.” Finishing off the confection in another two slow bites Swerve licked the stuck bits of meringue off his fingers before finishing his thought. “They’re…..I wish you guys could have one they’re really good.” Taking another one from the box Swerve quickly scarfed it down. “Well you’ll just have to wait I guess but you’ll get your chance. Crystal treats are always an acquired taste but I like them.”

“I’m gonna try one more thing before getting to the drinks!” As Swerve pawed around for one of Cyclonus contributions he risked looking into his systems again. There were a lot of new DFN’s now and for the most part they were all using the chat to talk to each other and some were just saying random things of interest about the food and the drinks. Some of them even just saying hello but one message stuck out to Swerve.

_‘Eat slower.’_

It honestly made him laugh and even more so that the bartender swore he knew whose DFN it was. “Probably just worried I’ll choke.” Laughing under his breath Swerve bit into one of Cyclonus’ more stiff treats. They were like a soft mineral cake. Instead of the rock hard clods this one was fluffier. Easier on the Denta. It wasn’t really a texture Swerve had every experience before but it was definitely an improvement. Oily, salty and just slightly tangy from the iron it tasted great, and still warm from the chemical reactions that brought it all together the biscuit warmed Swerve’s tanks. Humoring his audience Swerve ate the biscuit much slower than the Moonstone drops. Taking his time to savor the more complex flavors from the other minerals. Even taking his time to lick the crumbs from his lips a few times. These would be a bit harder to serve since different bots would need different minerals but they could make a few general batches. One for aerials and lightweights and the other for heavy duties and ships.

“Well these are good too guys. Real comforting and will actually fuel you up if you’re tired of straight energon or energex. I uhh….Don’t know what else to say about them I guess. That’s a first for me.” Picking one of the drinks up he took a long sip and sighed thoroughly refreshed. “Goes great with a drink too. This is a Flashbang, just regular grade with txertis, carmatrine, and neon. Plus some mica of your choosing. It’s an old drink I had mixed up for...a certain someone...but it’s light, sour, and really packs a punch for flashy slaggers who wanna get trashed quick. I could probably risk making it with jet grade energex but any higher and things might get too unstable.” Taking another long sip Swerve hummed as he enjoyed the slight burn. He felt so much calmer now for some reason. Maybe because he was just….doing it. Not expecting anything. Or maybe just because so far no one had said anything stupid to him. No one telling him to shut up or telling him what he was saying didn’t matter. If they didn’t like what they were watching after all they could just leave. “Mm. On to the next one.”

Even trying his best to pace himself Swerve felt the prickly warmth of charge building up after only the fourth drink. Luckily his audience wanted him to go back to the treats on the table anyway. So ignoring the last three warming drinks he reached into the box and pulled out one of the containers. Inside the little plastic serving dish was a bright green pastel jelly with pale blue whipped energon. The bartender marveled at the treat for a moment. How in the word did they come up with this sort of thing! Who had the time! Well...he supposed Camiens had the time since they weren’t trying to kill each other constantly.

Reaching around in the box for something to eat the thing with Swerve came up empty. Well... the cubes were big enough to eat with his fingers maybe that was the way they were supposed to be eaten? Popping the lid off Swerve picked one out and popped it in his mouth, licking the whipped energon off his digits to see if Nautica had done anything special to it. It was slightly spiced and with the slightly sour jelly it created a weird flavor. Not his favorite but like the liquor it made him feel warm so it didn’t stop him from eating the rest. “So this Zicron jelly...mhmm this would have been great when that solar flare fried the thermal systems. Needs a more dignified way to eat it but still good. Its sour and the energon topping is spiced so it’s nice and warm.” Slipping back to check the chat as he finished off the energon in the small cup he noticed that while there were still mostly just chats or mechs going on about how delicious everything looked there was a few messages that stood out.

 _‘Swallow some whole.’_  
_‘Use your glossa more.’_  
_‘Do you have anything stickier?’_

Who were these bozos? The most normal one was from the same DFN as before who just wanted him to eat another biscuit. He must have eaten the thing faster than he thought. Maybe they just wanted a better look at it? “Umm I guess…”, Swerve tossed the cleaned cup to the table and fished out another biscuit, “One of you wanted to see this thing up close. I don’t have a name for them yet but they’re just like mineral cakes but nicer. Weird soft texture, see?” Swerve leaned in a bit closer to the camera to show off the treat. He already had the shot zoomed in close enough already so if felt awkward and he couldn’t help but worry if the others weren’t seeing anything but his dumb servos. “C-can you see it like this? Does it look good or is it just me?” Feeling the faint buzz of a quick wave of replies Swerve checked to see if he was good and everyone was happy and jealous over how they wanted one for themselves. Well that was that.

Settling back down Swerve bit into the cake and hummed contently. These things really did taste good but he was starting to get full. He really hadn’t thought this through. Well...he could always just do another stream for the drinks and whatever treats he didn’t get to Nautica could just make more and he could serve them at the bar for free one day like a taste test. It would probably waste supplies but he’d make more money if mechs knew what they liked and bought it again and again. He didn’t want to waste what she’d already made though. He was sure some of it would keep till tomorrow but still it wouldn’t be the same.

Taking a sip of another drink to clear his intake Swerve gave a quick run down of it before diving back into the box. What he pulled out was a pale purple and covered in bright white mica. Soft and hollow Swerve squished the treat to tear into it and bright orange goo oozed out all over his servos. Without thinking he licked at his servos to keep the mess from getting anywhere. Lapping up the rich sweet cream off the sides of the dessert before it could drip. “So uhhh these things don’t really have a name since they’re just what the Camiens eat at like festivals and stuff but according to Nautica they were made for the Mistress of flames coronation. She says I can call them Lepidolite puffs since that’s Firestar’s secret ingredient. I guess there’s another one with red Zircon jelly too that’s less heavy and more for the warm weather seasons. I’ll uhh try that one after a few more drinks.” As he bit into the outer purple bit Swerve felt another buzz of messages. What now?

This time as he checked the chat it was _full_ of weird messages. Mechs telling him about how cute and flustered he looked buzzed and overfueld. Asking him to go back to drinks or stay of the food. Telling him to eat slower and talk more about things. It was really weird. Really, really weird...but part of him liked it. The last surge of messages made him laugh though. All from the same mech they didn’t sound like they were just messing around.

 _‘You should eat another one of those.”_  
_‘Or the other one.’_  
_‘Just the middle though.’_  
_‘Slowly.’_  
After it were just a bunch of people seconding the request, again and again and again.

“Alright guys. You know who you are. You’re funny but that’s not the point of this stream okay. Don’t you want to know about the drinks? I don’t wanna waste time on your goofs.” Picking up a dark almost black drink Swerve couldn’t help but chug it. He had invented it to help take the charge off mechs who were getting too rowdy or who needed to sober up quick and it would have helped push back the creeping maroon lines at the edges of his visor if he hadn’t let it sit for so long. As the messages kept buzzing at the back of his processor though Swerve didn’t really want to sober up anyway. He wasn’t even drunk yet. Just buzzed and sleepy from so much fuel. He hadn’t even gotten through half of the drinks he’s planned on making how had this stream failed so badly?! He wanted to show off more of his drinks. Now that he was a little more dazed he would be able to show off everything better now that his nerves weren’t rushing him.

“Do you guys wanna see some new shots? Those are quicker and I can just show you what goes in them! That way you know if you like them or not.” foregoing the last drink he’d made Swerve set up ten shots and did five before going back to the box of sweets. Primus those were going to hit him fast and he knew it. Pulling out a smaller dissected box of rainbow candies Swerve picked a side and popped one into his mouth and crunched down on it. Grimacing at the sound it made in his head and the overpowering taste of powdered crystal that followed he picked one from the other side and tried it instead. This one was rubbery but pleasantly so. Forgetting to talk about anything he just sat there and ate the gummies, enjoying the way the centers sometimes burst with still liquid syrup. Idly he picked a particularly full one up and squished it in his digits, rubbing the syrup all over his pointer and thumb just to suck it off. “Guys- I think I’m about done- Soon. Maybe.” Putting back another shot Swerve heard the soft tinkle of his bank alert. Bank alert? Why in the Pit was that going off? Checking it, someone had just paid him ten shanix. Why? Searching for the DFN it turned out to be the same weirdo before. A small message a little below reading: _keep going~ Please._ Swerve couldn’t even believe what was going on. Someone paid him money just because they wanted him to EAT something. It wasn’t just him.

Before Swerve knew it there were a dozen more little dings alerting him to new payments. All begging him to continue and eat and drink specific things. Most of them just wanting him to eat another cream filled puff. Dozens of them even. Or another one of the jelly cups. Anything messy. The dirty slaggers. One donation finally pushed him over the edge. It was the mech who had started it all too. Magnus. He’d seen that DFN in his inbox so many times that it was ingrained in his spark. He’d seen it attached to accident reports, health and safety violations, work orders that he knew it just had to be him.

Well...his number at least. Swerve knew it was probably just Rodimus being a prick. Not wanting to risk other mechs knowing he was watching himself so he logged into the stream using Magnus’ computer. A leap just to play a prank but Rodimus had done worse plus Swerve knew the hot rod knew how to access the other mech’s DFN because he put his fragging tab on Magnus’ number. Still the thought of the big guy jerking it to the stream had the mini laughing like an idiot. No not the big guy it would have to be Minimus, Primus but Minimus made it too real..kind of hot. Magnus made it funny. The stiff officer working his massive cord blowing his load over the screen. Who would give a giant suit of armor a spike to match? Who would be stupid enough not to was the real question as Brainstorm might say.

It was no small donation either. Five hundred shanix and a real nice message. _‘You look cute when you're happy. I like seeing you satisfied.’_ Primus that hurt, though. He knew before everything spiraled down to the Pit he’d been walking around like an ugly scrapheap. Laughing at nothing just for show and barely fueling up to the point he was drab as the Pit, even starting to form cracks in places. How many mechs saw him like that and just didn’t say anything because it was awkward? How many mechs did and he was just too in his own head to hear them? Thinking it was actually Ultra Magnus made everything easier. At least he knew Magnus cared in a weird way and wasn’t just trying to goof him back to health.

Closing his account Swerve went back to the camera wiping a few tears that leaked passed his visor before he accidentally streaked them.“Primus guys fine! Stop sending me money you freaks. Yeah I’m outing you.” Swerve couldn’t even pretend to sound stern or truly upset over it all. It was just too funny. Taking another one of the thick puffs from the box he tore the top off and squeezed at the bottom until the bright orange bubbled up at the top. He’d really wanted to try the jelly one instead but...later. It didn’t matter. This stream was a joke and so was his life. Rodimus had actually paid him five hundred big ones to eat a freaking cream puff. It was nice that he actually liked the things though.

Licking the cream off the mounded top Swerve felt his plates move a little to release some pressure on his bulging protoform beneath. He’d reached his max fuel suggestion a long time ago but that had never stopped him before, he’d even turned off the warnings eons ago knowing he could comfortably exceed the gauge a few times over, but now he actually felt a bit sick. Kind of. Another part of him actually felt really good. Too good. He’d laughed at the mechs sending him messages but after neglecting himself for so long and even refusing himself... indulging himself felt….great. The stupid filling tasted so good. thick and decadent and cold despite it sitting out for what had to be an hour now! It was such a new thing that Swerve didn’t care. He’d wanted more anyway, even if it was probably just on the opposite side of unhealthy. As he licked the insides of the pastry clean he heard more pings of his account alerts and more buzzes from the rush of messages actually being sent his way. Tossing the half eaten crust to the side Swerve leaned back against his berth and pressed his warm face to the icy metal, a cold prickly realization falling over him.

What had he done? He’d actually….done what the freaks wanted. FOR MONEY! He let some strange mech or slag worse RODIMUS tell him what to do, manipulate him and he’d just done it because it was funny! Primus he was sad...just so sad. Except...he didn’t feel sad. He would have likely done it on his own but even then...he kind of liked the idea of being told. It made him feel good just being full and charged, sleepy and slow and goofy and PRIMUS….happy and not have the dark voice in the back of his mind telling him he shouldn't he wasn't allowed. Someone had paid him after all, he had an obligation to fufill. It was so stupid but he was having fun. He didn’t care that pricks were making it weird, he didn’t care that he probably looked like an ugly drunk mess! He’d spent almost three groons talking and just enjoying himself and no one had been mean to him no one had told him to shut up and leave! They...wanted him to keep going- Were paying him to keep going! That was a dumb move just to be mean so….they really wanted him to keep going.

Swerve knocked back three more shots before falling back against the berth, his engines purring noticeably now and a deep maroon fog filling his vision. Checking the new alerts for more requests most of them were just praises. Telling him how cute he was or how much they were liking the stream. They felt empty but they were still nice to read even if he didn’t believe them. “Guys I really do think I need a break soon~ I really need to rest it’s been a long cycle…..I can do more later I just-” There was one request though, one that stalled him.

_‘ How about making this a real show~ Touch yourself for me.’_

Swerve didn’t even bother to see who sent it but…they sent him a grand to do it. A grand! He made less money in a week when he factored in supply costs and damage repair and someone just dropped him a grand. The idea sounded so good too. He was already so warm and charged. Plates itching to do anything. “Guys~ Why are so many of you like this.” Swerve could barely understand himself his words were so slurred. “If any of you wanted to see me you should have just asked! I’m desperate~” He laughed because in all honesty he wasn’t but he still let the soft snick of his modesty plating echo in the small room, still let his stubby digits massage slow circles into the sensitive bowed metal of his belly, rub up and down the length of his already throbbing plug. There were more alerts. More buzzes and dings but Swerve ignored them as ran the swollen wet folds of his valve through his digits, letting the slick oily fluid coat them and drip down his servo and onto the floor. He’d remembered kicking away the table then missing it when he wanted something to lean on as he started to finger himself. Straining and digging deeper into himself to tease embedded nodes and clusters of sensitive circuits. Small waves of lubricant damming against his rim as he rolled his outer node only to flow free when he bucked his hips or fragged his tensing port again. Primus it felt good…..finally truly full….finally satisfied. It could be better, he’d treated himself better before, but after so long of giving himself nothing this was amazing.

He blacked out after that but when he woke up the next morning his circuits were pleasantly raw, he had a false spike still shoved in his valve and the camera was still on. Well….things were going to be awkward anyway so…..may as well just make it the highest level. Yay.

* * *

 

After cleaning himself up and keeping a generally low profile for most of the day Swerve allowed himself another one of Cyclonus’ biscuits and a lightly intoxicating drink before heading out to open the bar. He still had a job to do after all. Besides there had only been….what a hundred give or take mechs watching the stream. That was nothing really there were plenty more than that on the ship who didn’t see his personal orgy. As it turned out by the time he was almost all of the way there no one had said a damn thing to him. No mobs laughing at his small spike or fat ugly... body. Just normal conversations. Normal cycle. Normal. The only stupid thing he did before getting to the bar was stop Ultra Magnus who just happened to pass by. He didn’t know why but….Rodimus had gone a little far for a joke and he wanted Magnus to know in case he wanted the money back.

“Hey Ultra Magnus.” Magnus stopped looking cool and collected as ever.

“Yes Swerve? What do you need?”

“I uhh….” Swerve tried not to stutter as he tried to come up with a good way to explain what happened to the other mech. “Well see I did a stream last night and….things got weird. Pretty sure Rodimus was playing me and trying to dare me to do stuff and he tried to pay me and it was a lot so if you want that back it was like five hundred chits.”

Magnus didn’t even take a pause to reply. “That wasn’t Rodimus.”

“Wha-t?” Swerve trailed off into stunned silence. What was happening right now? What was his life?

“I uh- Minimus may have let himself go a bit and- It’s been a while- He shouldn’t have.” It was obvious Ultra Magnus was trying to apologize but he wasn’t that sorry. At least not for what he did. When Swerve zoned back in he was still mumbling. “I liked seeing you happy I know it’s been a long troubling time for you and you- “ Facing the fact that Minimus was too embarrassed to atone for his kink driven wrongdoings Magnus turned stern. “Listen if you ever plan on doing that sort of thing and don’t wish to have those sorts of….troublemakers again it would be wise to have someone with you to keep you level headed. Yes.” Swerve watched Ultra Magnus rush off, much more flustered now. Still a bit stunned Swerve didn’t even remember making it to the bar till he was setting up cleaning glasses. Plans for more streams already on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's why Swerve doesn't drink anymore. Thanks for reading. Comments, kudos and requests are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
